This disclosure relates to flow exchanger systems and methods of using same. More specifically, it relates to flow exchanger systems that can provide for the introduction of an agent (e.g., proppant, sand) in a pressurized fluid without the use of the agent in high pressure pumps; and methods of using same.
Many industrial processes employ relatively high pressure fluids (e.g., fracturing fluids, acidizing fluids, etc.), where such high pressure fluids are provided at the desired pressure via high pressure pumps. However, some high pressure fluids may contain a variety of materials that can be undesirable in the high pressure pumps, such as abrasive materials and/or corrosive materials. Generally, high pressure pumps are expensive, and abrasive and/or corrosive materials can substantially decrease the life of a high pressure pump or its components.
Conventionally, energy recovery or exchange devices can be used to transfer pressure energy from “clean” fluids (e.g., fluids lacking abrasive materials and/or corrosive materials) pumped at high pressure via high pressure pumps to “dirty” fluids or “unclean” fluids (e.g., fluids containing abrasive materials and/or corrosive materials), in order to avoid pumping the unclean fluids via the high pressure pumps. However, conventional energy recovery devices require excess energy to power additional pumps, elaborated means of metering a desired amount of agent to be introduced in the high pressure fluid, etc. Thus, an ongoing need exists for systems that can accurately deliver a desired amount of agent into a high pressure fluid, while avoiding the use of high pressure pumps for directly pumping the agent, and without increasing the energy requirements of the system.